


You Take My Breath Away

by GuineapigQueen



Series: 200 Followers Requests [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Past Mpreg, Wendy is mentioned - Freeform, clyde and bebe are mentioned, creek have lots of kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: Instead of getting married Craig and Tweek wanted babies, and lots of them. But their kids have other ideas.





	You Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by me watching too much of 'One Born Every Minute' and seeing that several couples just seemed to be obsessed with having as many babies as they can.  
> The original prompt was: "Anything with the line, "You take my breath away."" And I sorta went ham, sorry! hope it's enjoyable anyway! Thanks to sun_sparks for the beta!

There’s always a little magic in the air at weddings. Craig’s never actually been married himself, but he’s been to enough weddings to know they make his heart go a little extra mushy. It doesn’t make him want to get married, actually; it usually makes him want to have another baby. To be fair though, almost anything romantic or heartwarming or cute makes him want to have another baby, which is why Tweek has put his foot down and said this is the last one. Realistically, Craig knows he is right. Craig just has never been great at being realistic, which is why he’s ducking champagne at Clyde and Bebe’s extravagant winter wonderland themed wedding. It’ll be their sixth baby together and they haven’t told anyone besides each other. Craig knows the kids will be fine when they do tell them - their friends might reserve a bit of judgement though. Craig resents it because it’s not like they’re having babies they can’t afford or look after - they’re in a position where they can, so why not? 

 

Tweek is somewhere with their two smaller children, who can’t be left unsupervised. The other three are playing with the rest of the children at the wedding, in the way that children get sectioned off at family functions and all instantly become friends. Craig can see where they are playing from his table; he’s pretty sure Bebe planned all this on purpose. Token is sitting next to him as they watch their kids play - Craig hums happily to himself, he loves being a parent so much. 

 

“You're not drinking," Token observes, his tone hushed. 

 

“So?” Craig replies. Watching his kids makes him feel kinda love drunk anyway, no champagne required.

 

“You’re pregnant again," he says, like he’s some kinda Sherlock Holmes. Craig doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t want people knowing yet; the kids don’t even know yet.

 

“You are!” Token exclaims, “You did this at mine and Wendy's wedding. You wouldn’t drink, and then a few months later you had Hunter!”

 

“I plead the fifth," Craig says, but he has a stupid smile on his face as he does. He knows Token won’t go blabbing to everyone - Clyde might, but not Token. 

 

“Jesus, Craig, that’s baby six!” Token says. “Are you guys ever gonna like… stop?”

 

“I promised Tweek this is the last," Craig shrugs, “but if there was another accident I wouldn’t complain.”

 

“What in earth is wrong with you, dude? That’s a whole damn football team at this rate…” Token sounds bewildered, like he always does when they get onto the topic of Craig and Tweek’s large family. Craig gets that it’s not right for a lot of people, but it’s right for them. 

 

“I like having kids - all of them. I like that our house is so full and noisy and happy… I like that it’s never dull,” he says fondly. 

 

“Sunny is only one, and you’re gonna have another?”

 

“Yeah, the boys were close together, it’s okay," he shrugs. It’s a challenge but it’s not impossible. Craig knows they’re more than capable of handling three children under five. 

 

“You’ll have six under twelve, and we aren’t even thirty yet,” Token shakes his head - not in judgement, more in disbelief. Craig knows all his friends and his family think he’s crazy but this is the life he’s chosen and he loves it.

 

“Well, that’s sort of the plan. I want to be young so I can spend more time with them," he says; “they’re my whole life.”

 

“You’re insane, Craig. I love my son - and I’d never, ever wish him away - but I’m not looking to have six of him," Token replies with a slight laugh. Craig can see his point of view, but once he’d had his first baby, the broodiness took over. 

 

“We’re just different. As soon as I had Charlie I knew I wanted an army and like, I’d already started young so… why not?” 

 

“You said you wanted none before Charlie," Token teases - and he’s right, Craig had thought he’d be a childless adult - but that Craig still had a ton of growing up to do and had no idea what he wanted yet.

 

“I know, I just didn’t know how much I’d love having her yet…" he says happily. The circumstances having his eldest weren’t ideal, but Craig is proud that they’ve built themselves up so much from there.

 

“I suppose there’s an argument both ways," Token muses. “waiting vs. not waiting… I mean, I’m glad Wendy and I waited but, you and Tweek are clearly glad you had Charlie when you did.”

 

“Yeah," Craig agrees, “if you want a big wedding like this then maybe hold off, but Tweek and I never really cared about that.”

 

“Well, you were at my wedding, you know Wendy gets what she wants." Token jokes.

 

“As she should, she works hard." Craig says with a grin.

 

Their soft laughter is interrupted by Craig and Tweek’s second child, six year old Oliver making his way over to their table. He seems excited and Craig supposes it’s hard not to be, especially when everything at this wedding in particular is so grand and fancy. Craig figures that’s probably Bebe and Clyde’s main reason why they haven’t had any kids yet - because they’ll be paying for this wedding forever. Craig is glad that Tweek wanted to have more babies instead of wasting money on getting married. 

 

“Daddy!” Oliver calls before climbing up onto Craig’s lap.

 

“Yes?” Craig asks him, wrapping his arms around his son tightly.

 

“They have a whole table with candy! Can we get some?” He says, delighted. Craig strokes through his son’s dark hair and pretends to be making a deciding face.

 

“Wellll, we can get some but we’re gonna save it. Like a party bag, cause if we eat it all at once we’ll get sick, and we wouldn’t want to be sick on Aunt Bebe and Uncle Clyde’s special day?” He says.

 

“No, but can we please?” Pleads Oliver, Craig grins and nods his head.

 

“Yes, we can… go get Charlie and Hunter and we’ll do it together," he answers and Oliver leaps off his lap almost as quickly as he climbed up there. 

 

“Okay!” He exclaims, turning to run back to the kids play area but stopping himself to ask: “What about Delilah and Sunny?” 

 

“I’ll get them a small one, babies shouldn’t have too much candy," Craig says, quietly proud that Oliver thought of all his siblings, even the little ones.

 

“I hope you have candy at yours and Dad’s wedding," He says, before running off to find his sisters.

 

“At what?” Craig says to nobody in particular, kinda dumbstruck.

 

—

 

Craig hadn’t meant to get pregnant the first time. He was only eighteen and frightened out of his mind. He was still in school actually, doing his senior year. While he didn't actually have Charlie until after graduation, walking around school with a baby bump was pretty humiliating. Craig had thought his life was over; he wasn't even sure he wanted to become a parent, but something inside him was telling him to have this baby. It was hard to explain: he was very much in love with his child but also very terrified by how much his life was going to change. As his pregnancy progressed, he began to feel more sure in his choices but he was still a self conscious teenager and he wasn't able to fully embrace and enjoy being pregnant. 

 

Tweek's family business was a big reason why having a family so young - and eventually such a big one - worked out for them. Tweek Bros coffee was kind of an empire and Craig would be lying if he said he wasn't benefiting from it. Tweek always had a job there, and once school ended he could work his way through the ranks. Tweek's parents also paid for Tweek to do college; Craig stayed home with the baby - his parents didn't exactly have the means to send him. Weirdly enough, Craig had started blogging to try and find himself a support network but he was doing it for a living now. It wasn't their main source of income - technically Tweek earned enough money that Craig could stay at home forever - but Craig's blog didn't really feel like a job anyway. 

 

At first, Craig had been worried that he'd be miserable staying at home with their new baby; he'd felt a little bit bitter about being held back from college or a career. Tweek kept insisting that he could go later, when Tweek was set up at his job and they had more money, but Craig loved being a parent more than he ever, ever thought he would. When Charlie was born, she became Craig's entire world - he couldn't leave her if he wanted to. Now, he was twenty eight and staying at home with his babies was the most fulfilling thing he could be doing. He genuinely never thought he was the parenting kind until he actually had Charlie, and then he realised he wanted more. He wanted more than anything to have the largest family he could and for his main purpose to be raising them. Perhaps this is because he's only got one sibling and Tweek has none - but there's something about their house always being so lively and full that completes Craig more than a degree or a 9-to-5 could. 

 

Craig and Tweek waited four years before having Oliver; this is the biggest gap between having children Craig has had since Charlie. Tweek had a degree to get, as well as working hard for his parents’ company (Craig is sure Tweek is gonna own it one day, which is crazy). 

Four years felt like forever for Craig, he knew he was stupid young, but he had been wanting to grow their family almost as soon as he realised how much he loved caring for Charlie. But he waited, mainly for Tweek. At twenty two Tweek graduated and Craig was pregnant with Oliver - he felt like something was really going well for them. 

 

Oliver and Hunter were much closer together. They were just about a year apart, but that's only between being born. Craig was pregnant again when Oliver was still really small, and to be honest, Craig still hadn't lost his baby weight. Not that it mattered, but it was something he found kind of amusing. Everyone around him thought they were nuts, especially Craig for getting pregnant again so quickly. Charlie was only five but was thrilled to have siblings; most of her friends at pre-school and school have siblings to play with. That was another way to convince Tweek to have another baby - Charlie wanted one too. They waited another two years to have Delilah, but this was mainly because Craig’s body needed a rest. His spirit was very willing, but his body needed more time to heal and really recover. They’d waited another two years to have Sunny, but hadn’t learned their lesson with this new baby. Sunny is barely one now, and Craig is not quite four months pregnant. 

 

Getting married rarely crossed their minds. It really only had once, when they were deciding to have Oliver. People expected them to get married, but Craig wanted to have another baby more. He didn’t really want to do both concurrently and even in the few years that he hadn’t been pregnant, he knew he wanted another baby as soon as he could. So marriage is something that got pushed aside and they focused much harder on being parents. Craig genuinely never expected that his  _ kids _ would be the ones bringing up marriage, but at the same time he gets it. Charlie and the boys are in school now and are old enough to see that everyone else’s parents are married. He can understand that desire to fit in, so when all five kids bring it up, (well, Sunny doesn’t know what’s going on and Delilah was likely coerced by Charlie) Craig isn’t  _ too  _ surprised.

 

—

 

All five kids march into the living room - well, Charlie and the boys march, Delilah is being pulled along, her hand in Oliver’s and Sunny is on Charlie’s hip. It genuinely amuses Craig how parental Charlie is with her youngest siblings. Craig tries his hardest to let her know that she doesn’t have to be so responsible with them but it seems to just be her personality. They’ve been waiting for Tweek to get home for a few hours now, and as soon as he arrives, they scattered into Charlie’s room to conspire. They’ve come back now, clearly determined.

 

“We have something we want to say," Charlie says, in that authoritative tone Craig doesn’t expect a ten year old to have. She’s got an advanced vocabulary too and Craig genuinely has no idea where she gets it from - he thinks he and Tweek are both painfully average.

 

“What’s that?” Tweek asks. Craig stops what he’s doing, setting the table for dinner. 

 

“Can we sit down?” He asks them and Charlie nods.

 

“I think you should," she says. Both Craig and Tweek try not to laugh. 

 

“Okay, you’re the boss," Craig agrees. 

 

They sit down on the couch and wait for the kids to launch their pitch. Charlie is often pitching things, sometimes with the help of her siblings, sometimes not. She pitches things like why they should get a puppy, or even things like why they should get her McDonald’s. She’s such a funny soul. 

 

“We want to talk about Christmas," Charlie announces, the boys nod in response whilst Delilah and Sunny look like they're off with the fairies, as per usual really. 

 

“What about it?” says Tweek.

 

“We wanna ask you for something," Oli grins.

 

“We've sent your letters to santa, babies. He knows what you want," coaxes Craig.

 

“No," Charlie says “this is something he can’t give us, you need to give it to us.”

 

“What would that be?” Craig is intrigued, and also a little nervous. It's very close to Christmas and he and Tweek have already bought all their gifts. 

 

“For Christmas, we would like you to get married." Charlie says, all matter of fact and business-like. 

 

“Pleeeeaase," Hunter whines

 

“Even if it means we get no presents," Oli adds and Craig is a little shocked by that. Both he and Tweek meet eyes, dumbfounded. This is the last thing he expected from his brood but if they want it that bad…

 

“Does it really mean that much to you?” Tweek asks and all five nod. Well, Sunny needs some coaching by Charlie but just the same, all five nod. 

 

“Well… I guess we'll think about it." Craig says, exchanging a mischievous grin with Tweek and earning a whoop from his children. 

 

He and Tweek talk about it once the kids are safely in bed. Both feeling weird about the entire prospect; they were prepping for another baby, not a wedding. 

 

“They really want it” Tweek says “I mean, financially we  _ can,  _ if you want?”

 

“It could be nice," Craig shrugs “like, being pregnant when we get married. Like, the baby in between us and stuff.”

 

“Well, what if we do it, but we do it our way. Just us and the kids, low-key?” suggests Tweek.

 

“I'd like that," Craig hums, “just make sure we do it before I'm about to pop.”

 

“We'll just have to sit the kids down and explain our conditions," Tweek says with a laugh.

 

“Shit," Craig replies “we just got engaged,  _ and  _ we're having another baby.”

 

They left it for a few days, just to see if the kids might drop it but they absolutely didn't. Charlie in particular was hounding them, and coaxing her siblings to. It was kind of weirdly cute, even if it was odd. Well, he and Tweek were both kind of odd so it made sense that their kids were too.

 

The kids were buzzing with excitement when Craig and Tweek sat them down to tell them the good news. Charlie shushing her siblings so that they can get the answer quicker.

 

“Sooo," Craig says, drawing out the words a little to keep the kids in suspense. “So we've talked about your Christmas request, and, well, if it means that much to you guys then yes - we'll do it!” The kids all cheer in response. 

 

“But!” Tweek cuts in, over the noise. “We have some rules, okay?”

 

The kids all ‘awww’ collectively but Craig quietens them down.

 

“We have something to tell you, something very important," Tweek says.

 

“Oh no!” Charlie groans loudly.

 

“‘Oh no’ what?” Craig frowns.

 

“Not another baby!” Charlie bemoans, her siblings all join in with the overdramatic groaning.

 

“Yes, another baby," Craig huffs, frown deepening. 

 

“You've got five of us, you don't need six!" Oliver whines.

 

“Listen," Tweek says “the baby has been made and is here to stay… but we'll still get married, okay?”

 

“Yes," Craig adds “but we're gonna have a small one okay? Not a big thing like Clyde and Bebe did.”

 

“No candy?” Oli says sadly. 

 

“We can get candy," Tweek says, “it's more that we want this to be just us, as a family. It means more that way - to us.”

 

“We can go to a restaurant after, you guys can pick one and we'll have a little party there. Sound good?” asks Craig. 

 

This seems to perk the kids up; the younger ones nodding furiously and Hunter exclaiming “yes!” Only Charlie still looks unsure, but the reaction of her siblings seems to be swaying her. 

 

“Well," she says, “okay then.” 

 

And it's official, Craig and Tweek are actually getting married, not quite six babies later.

 

—

 

They’re not a religious family so they decide quickly that a church and being married by a priest really isn’t for them. For the kids, this doesn’t make much of a difference; they’re in it for the party and the bragging rights to finally say their parents are married. 

 

Because in the end that's inevitably what it all boils down to. Charlie, in particular, has observed that all her friends parents either are married, or at least were at some point. It seemed pretty obvious to Craig that Charlie has made this observation, as well as attending a couple of weddings recently. Together, this has made her particularly want to have that party for herself (well, in her own way) and has planted that same idea in the heads of her siblings.

 

That's fine, it's not like Craig doesn't want to marry Tweek. Tweek is the love of his life; Craig wouldn't want to raise children, let alone six, with anyone else. It's more that they'd been so distracted by having their children that it no longer felt like a priority and well, if the kids hadn't explicitly asked, they may not have bothered. 

 

Craig mostly enlists the help of his mom and sister, only because he has zero idea what planning a wedding required. Tweek is mostly leaving the planning up to Craig because he has a lot on at work. Craig doesn't mind but he's going to do it his way. No extravagant themes and expensive accessories. Honestly, Craig is more focused on the baby growing in his belly so the wedding is going to be minimal.

 

His mom thinks he's crazy. Well, crazier than before. Crazy for having baby number six and crazy for planning a wedding while pregnant. If it was going to be a big lavish event, Craig wouldn't bother, but they're just going to the courthouse. The main things he needs to organise are the legal things, outfits for the kids and some minor venue stuff. It's the party the kids really want, so that's what Craig is focusing on. It's going to be small: them, the kids, their parents, Craig's sister and a couple of close friends. It's going to be more like a small family function than a wedding - and that's exactly how Craig and Tweek want it. 

 

“Aren't you stressed?” Laura asks him. They are supposed to be wedding planning, but really they're just having coffee (Craig's is decaf, he always gives up caffeine for every pregnancy).

 

“Not really," Craig replies, “I might if it was a big wedding but it's just gonna be us signing some papers and having a dinner afterwards.”

 

“Still, you're pregnant. That's stressful enough on it's own," she points out. And yeah, he doesn't feel his best but he's okay. It might be because he's done this so many times now, but he's mostly been fine this time around. He's been a bit tired, snapped at the kids a little more than he should have and felt mildly sick a few timesz but he's still been able to go about his everyday life. His hardest pregnancy, and labor for that matter, was Charlie. Maybe because she's his first, maybe because he was only eighteen or maybe for none of those reasons. Craig doesn't really know. This pregnancy has been a breeze in comparison. 

 

“The worst part has been the fatigue but the kids have been really helpful - Tweek too, obviously." he says. “I'm lucky.”

 

“They really want this wedding, huh?” Laura replies with amusement and Craig laughs lightly in return.

 

“Well, Charlie and the boys do. But it's cute, Tweek told them that they're not allowed to let me get stressed over this and they've been being really good about it," he smiles at the thought of his babies. “they want their party.”

 

“I think as long as there's food, music, balloons and maybe some fancy outfits they'll be happy." Laura says.

 

“Me too," Craig nods. “I know the girls, well mainly Charlie and Delilah, they want pretty dresses. Sunny is to young to care.”

 

“I've never met a child as interested in fashion that young as Delilah is," Laura notes. Craig hasn't either, Charlie never really had much to say about her outfits before five. Delilah is three and insists on picking out her own.

 

“I know, I'm completely out of my depth with her." Craig replies. Neither he nor Tweek are particularly fashionable and this is a whole new world for them. They're doing their best to allow her to express herself, even if she is still small. 

 

“Tell me this is your last baby, though?” Laura asks him, sounding concerned “Your body probably can't take much more.”

 

“This is the last one." Craig confirms, touching his stomach. “Technically I'd like more, but you're right.” 

 

Craig had to have a c-section having Hunter, and while he’d had Delilah and Sunny naturally a c-section puts a limit on your body.  Craig knows that doctors would only want him having one more, and Craig would rather just not risk it again. So, this baby would be their last, no matter how it will be born.

 

“Six is more than enough wonderful babies,” his mom assures. Craig knows this, but there's still something about being pregnant - that bond only he and his unborn baby can share - that he will miss. 

 

They announce the engagement and the new baby at the same time, just as a post over Facebook. Just a picture of them and the kids posing with an ultrasound picture. Craig is just glad the news is out; he doesn't like hiding things that he's happy and excited about. And now, knowing that the baby won't interrupt their wedding plans, the kids are coming round to the idea. 

 

—

 

Much to the kids’ chagrin they had left the outfit choosing late, but mainly because Craig wanted to be able to fit into whatever they chose. Craig and Tweek decide to make a day of it - even the boys are excited for the family all doing something new and exciting together. The kids have much more of a clearer idea about what they wanna wear than Craig and Tweek do. Charlie and Delilah have mentioned purple, like purple ties/bow ties and ribbons - there has to be some theme to make them all match. Craig is okay with that as long as he doesn't have to wear a purple suit. He's already pregnant, he'd like to stick to traditional black. 

 

When the weekend swings around, they decide to take the kids to a boutique to finally find some things to wear. They call ahead, knowing that five kids between ten and one in a space that's normally reserved for adults might not be appreciated. Calling ahead means they can book a space for themselves, and warn the poor shop assistant who has to look after them. But a plus is they can pay a little extra to have cupcakes and champagne and well, the kids are the reason they are doing this after all. So they go all out and order cupcakes, minus the champagne. 

 

Tweek somehow manages to hold the door open for Craig and the kids with Sunny on his hip. Craig isn't really supposed to be carrying children around while he's pregnant, so Tweek has kind of become an expert in doing things whilst holding a kid. It's very impressive actually.  

 

The boutique is kind of fancy. Craig hadn't really gone out of his way to check it out all that much; he'd just called up the one that his mom and sister had recommended. It's a pretty standard looking store, it's clean with hard floors and cream paint on the walls. Rows of dresses and formal suits in all sizes line the walls. Delilah's eyes are going wide at the sight of all these lacy, sparkly and tulle embellished creations. 

 

“Whoa...” is all she says as she looks around.

 

The boys are less interested in this part, but they're very keen for cupcakes and the lunch they'll all go out for afterward. Charlie and Delilah are taking things much more seriously despite the seven year age gap. Charlie is actually being very sweet and consulting her whenever she has any kind of idea. Charlie is the ideas girl of the family after all.

 

“Hello there," an assistant says, bringing them all back to the moment “you must be the Tuckers?”

 

Tweek insists that all the kids have Craig's last name, as he feels his own is just asking for them to be teased. He unofficially goes by Tweek Tucker, only keeping Tweek Tweak for work purposes. He says he's going to take Craig's name when they get married. It's just easier to go by the Tucker family when they’re doing things together.  

 

“Yes!" Tweek says and bounces Sunny on his hip. “That's us!”

 

“Nice to meet you," Craig says, reaching out to shake her hand “I'm Craig and this is Tweek. And these are our kids, Charlie, Oliver, Hunter, Delilah and Sunny," Craig points to each child in turn as he introduces them.

 

“And To Be Determined."  Tweek says, gesturing to Craig's stomach. They never have found out the sexes of any of their children pre-birth. They both like being surprised. 

 

“Wonderful, I'm Angela," she says, smiling. “I have to admit, I've never had clients like you guys before. Do you want to come through and you can tell me a little bit about what you're looking for?”

 

Craig has never actually been in a place like this before. He's never been fashion conscious and would usually just rent a suit for friends’ weddings. It all seems a bit unnecessary as he follows Angela down the hallway and into a consultation room. Tweek is ahead with the girls, who are all chatting excitedly. Craig trails behind, his baby bump slowing him down. Oliver and Hunter match his pace, Hunter in particular is shy and clings onto Craig's pant leg. 

 

Craig is so thankful there's places to sit in the consult room. He's not huge yet, but his belly is big enough that standing for long periods of time is taxing. His back is going to kill by the end of the day - perhaps everyone was right about having so many babies not being good for his body. This pregnancy is getting harder as it progresses. While the first trimester was okay, he's been much more tired and run down since. As his belly has grown, he's been much sorer and has slowed right down, so he and Tweek have agreed that Tweek will handle this appointment and Craig will sit back unless he's required. Hunter climbs up onto the seat next to Craig, clearly wanting to do the same. 

 

The girls picking dresses is the main purpose of this day. They're the ones who really care about what everybody is wearing. Craig, Tweek and the boys will just wear classic black and white with a pop of whatever colour matches what the girls choose - with Craig's suit altered to accommodate the bump, of course. 

 

Charlie and Delilah insist that they need to match, and they end up choosing white dresses with purple bows around the waist. The dresses have little pearl beads sewn in swirly patterns on the bodice and the skirts are white tulle - long like a gown as opposed to a tutu. Tweek makes sure they are measured so that the hems come just below their knees: they don't want anybody tripping over their fancy dress and falling over on the big day. This really only means that the boys (including Craig and Tweek) will have purple bow ties to match. 

 

The most time consuming part is being fitted, but Craig supposes it has to be done. He's slightly amused by how unorthodox their situation is, knowing most people would do this with close friends or maybe a parent. Craig's groomspeople will be his children, and there's something about that that just makes him wonderfully happy. He has the large family he's wanted since his late teens and now they are all going to share this together. Craig wouldn’t want to be doing this any other way.

 

—

 

The day came around quicker than Craig anticipated. To be fair he'd been focusing more on being pregnant and how he was honing in on seven months and was already feeling done. He's just so tired. Tweek ends up making most of the legal arrangements even though that was supposed to be one of Craig's jobs, and well, Craig feels like the day has crept up on him. He kind of can't believe it's going to be  _ today.  _ After this they will be married and their children will have been there every step of the way.  

 

For both Craig and Tweek's sanity's sake, Tricia and his parents took the kids in the morning and got them ready. Craig is kind of excited to see his babies all dressed up. He’s glad they aren’t making a big parade out of it - Clyde and Bebe rented all these fancy cars and had them drive in procession. The whole thing was this highly orchestrated display and Craig is just so thankful that their day will be so straightforward. He can’t imagine the stress Clyde and Bebe must have been under. 

 

There’s no real procession when they arrive. They simply meet their children, and other guests in the foyer of the courthouse. There’s no aisle to walk down or flowers thrown - which may have disappointed Charlie a little. Craig’s not sure he wants to figure out the logistics of aisle-walking considering they’re both dudes. And well, Tweek arranged for there to be flowers at the reception to make up for it. 

 

Their children look adorable in their formal outfits. Charlie is the only girl old enough to have enough hair to really be styled; her hair has been done in an updo, probably by Tricia, and it makes her look very grown up. It makes Craig tear a little, thinking about how big his first born is now. Delilah and Sunny are wearing matching purple bows in their hair and the boys look so smart with their hair combed back. Craig tries to make a mental note that he must take lots of photos before all this hard work gets undone. 

 

Craig has butterflies in his stomach when they actually go in; he’s nervous but he’s not exactly sure why. Excitement is the emotion that wins him over, but the nervousness is still there underneath. He clutches Tweek’s hand as they enter the room - they go in last. Craig has to take a big breath to really comprehend the sight of all his family and children together, smiling at them. There’s his parents, Tweek’s parents, Tricia, the kids, Token and Wendy, Bebe and Clyde and Jimmy and Red. It humbles him knowing they are all there for him, Tweek and their family. 

 

But it’s Tweek that really leaves him weak, even though he has spent all morning with his husband to be. Even though he has seen Tweek in his suit and they helped each other get ready in this room, under the fluorescent lights Tweek has taken on a different aura. He looks beautiful, radiant, perfect. Craig can’t explain it, but suddenly he feels so grateful that it’s him that Tweek has chosen. That Tweek wants to spend his life with him, raise their babies, and build the life that they have. It’s more than Craig could ever ask for. 

The baby does a flip in his stomach, bringing him back to earth briefly, enough to remember that he is getting married to the love of his life, his five children watching while the sixth rests between them. This is exactly how he wants his wedding to be. 

 

He and Tweek stand face to face, and close as Craig’s stomach will allow and clutching each others hands. They both smile like flustered teenagers when their eyes meet; they don’t speak but the prolonged eye contact is enough. Craig never wants to forget this moment.

 

Before the judge speaks, Tweek leans in close and whispers: “You look incredible. Honestly, you take my breath away.” 

 

And suddenly, Craig knows the feeling too. His cheeks flush red and his breath leaves him. He adores Tweek so much, there’s no words. 

 

—

 

Craig is still reeling that they’re actually  _ married.  _ He arrives at the reception still dazed and giddy that all of that just happened. They hired out the function room at a hotel, one that they’ve taken the kids to eat at a few times as a family. The place is bustling, there’s purple and white balloons decking the space, complemented by centrepieces of flowers of the same colours. Towards the back of the room is the much anticipated candy table - this is the thing that the most love and effort was poured into. The kids really wanted this so Craig and Tweek made it happen. It’s not super elaborate or extreme like the one at Clyde and Bebe’s wedding, but it’s enough. It has all the children’s favourite varieties of candy, and for Craig, that detail is more important than it being fancy. It feels like theirs, and that’s what matters.

 

They only have a few tables squished in together for the guests to eat but Craig likes that it’s cosy. He likes that it’s noisy, his kids are running around using the free floor space as a dance floor and Craig loves that this celebration is such an accurate reflection of his family. 

 

Craig doesn’t get up and dance much himself, he feels far too pregnant. He’s saving his energy for his and Tweek’s first dance. He knows this is usually done first but he’s hungry and tired from standing, so they planned to eat first. The first dance can come later. Tweek goes and dances with the kids though - Craig goes a little misty when he shares a slower dance with Charlie. Moments like this are why he loves having children so much. 

 

The evening flies by, mostly a blur of too much food (and wine for the non-pregnant adults) and belly laughs. It’s warm, bright and happy. Craig actually spends a good deal of the time with his children, despite there being family members on hand who are happy to take them so that he and Tweek can have time together. For Craig, it’s less about him and Tweek and more about their family as a whole; he wants to involve the kids as much as he can. The only real thing he and Tweek do without them is their first dance, and even then, they have their unborn baby between them. Craig thinks that’s something he’ll treasure though, as he sees their children as a product of their love. Of course he wants many, he loves Tweek and he wants create with him. 

 

There’s no hotel or honeymoon afterwards. Instead, they all tiredly meander home after midnight. Bedraggled, but from tiredness not alcohol. Sunny is asleep in Tweek’s arms and Craig is leading a very groggy Delilah. The older kids aren’t faring much better but at least they can keep their eyes open. Charlie, Hunter and Oliver can put themselves to bed usually. Hunter sometimes needs a bit of help but tonight they are all tired and do so with minimal fuss. Tweek has to wake Sunny up to change her, but she falls asleep again almost as soon as she’s in bed. Craig has little resistance from Delilah, and this is how he knows she’s shattered. She’s three and usually fights bedtime like a tiny little gremlin but tonight, she’s all partied out and curls up in bed with no complaints.

 

Once the kids are in bed, Tweek and Craig retire to their own bedroom to change into pyjamas. There’s no wedding night sex, but Craig is pretty sure that was never gonna be on the cards - not with him being pregnant and tired. They’ll make up for it later - they have forever, after all. They’ve agreed to do the honeymoon thing later, after the baby is born. Craig doesn’t want to be leaving for a week or so super pregnant, but he doesn’t want to leave knowing he has a small baby at home either. So they put it off, and Craig is happier this way. He likes that they are ending the night as a family together. He likes sleeping in his own bed, and the thing he likes the most is that all that has changed is that he now gets to call Tweek his husband. Tomorrow, they will all get up, have breakfast as a family and then probably laze around the house together. 

 

“That was perfect." Craig says as he settles into bed, with Tweek’s help. Tweek helps to rearrange the pillows around Craig; it’s so routine that he doesn’t even have to ask anymore. Even though they made it official today, it feels like he and Tweek have been married for some time already. 

 

“Despite the bump? And the long day?” Tweek asks with a cheeky smile.

 

“You know that’s exactly what I wanted." Craig replies.

 

“I do, it’s exactly what I wanted too," Tweek agrees as he climbs into his side of the bed. He wiggles a little as he settles in before gluing himself to Craig’s side. He rubs circles over Craig’s belly, resting a head on his shoulder tiredly.

 

“I know it’s lame but this, to me, is better than a honeymoon or some kind of crazy huge event. I like sharing things with our kids and then coming home with them," Craig attempts to explain, petting his husband’s _ (husband's!)  _ hair. He can’t help but love how thick and curly it is. All of their children except Sunny have inherited his Craig’s hair, and while he knows that’s genetically more likely, he is still a little sad it hasn’t been passed on to all of them.

 

“Bebe said to me today, ‘ _ are you  _ sure  _ you don’t want us to take the kids?’.  _ Nobody really gets that this is  _ for  _ the kids. It’s not really for us anymore, and that’s okay," Tweek says. To them, having so many children isn’t a burden and they weren’t looking for couple time. Craig gets it - he might be the only other person in this universe who does. Luckily, they’re married to each other. 

 

“I’m glad we waited, I enjoyed it all more knowing they were a part of it." Craig affirms and tiredly presses a kiss atop Tweek’s curls. 

 

“I know we’ve only been married for a few hours," Craig says, “but we’ve been old and married for years now. So I think it’s time we got some sleep.” Tweek is nodding, before drowsily pressing a kiss to Craig’s belly. 

 

“It’s not like we’ll get to sleep in tomorrow," Tweek laments, and Craig begins to turn to his side and arrange their pillows to support his stomach. Tweek slots in and spoons from behind, a position they’ve definitely perfected after six pregnancies.

 

—

 

Baby number six is a girl, much to the disappointment of the boys who were hoping for a tie-breaker. Craig and Tweek aren’t fussed about the gender, they never have been with any of their children. Craig is just glad she’s out, the last trimester was one of the most miserable he’s ever experienced in all six pregnancies. His morning sickness came back quite intensely and he was put on bed rest not long after the wedding. Tweek had to take extra time off work because Craig wasn’t physically capable of caring for five children on bed rest. 

 

She was born via c-section, but only after hours of try to have her naturally. Craig wanted to have her naturally but it just kept dragging on and on and he was exhausted. She was distressed and Craig definitely didn’t have the energy to push, so he signed the consent form and had the section. The actual section wasn’t a bad experience, he’s had one before so he knew what to expect. It didn’t get weirder the second time, but at least it was calm and pain free. The surgery went well, and Craig was holding her before he knew it. She came out perfect, screaming and already beginning to go pink, almost like she didn’t understand what all the fuss was about. Just like her five siblings before her, Craig had sobbed uncontrollably holding her for the first time. He doesn’t think that’s an experience you can get used to. Bringing a life into the world is just as intense and overwhelming every time. 

 

They name her Mia - they’d had the name predecided (their boy name being Cameron). They’d mainly chosen the name because it’s cute; it’s the kind of name that is cute all through childhood but can still be taken seriously as an adult. That’s always been very important to Tweek, as his parents named him  _ Tweek.  _ He’s never allowed Craig to pick out names that are too crazy or too unusual. Just mildly quirky, Sunny being the most unusual name he’d managed to get through so far. (The reason that one got through is sappy: they’d had another name picked out - Craig thinks it might have been Delaney but he’d gone off it not long before she was born. She came out looking exactly like Tweek - who Craig has called Sunshine almost the entirety of their relationship - but Tweek wouldn’t have Sunshine, that was too weird. They settled on Sunny.) 

 

After the c-section, both Craig and Mia got some rest and Craig persuades Tweek to go home and sleep for a few hours. Tweek didn’t come back until the morning, and he came alone. He knows better to bring the five kids so soon. While Craig loves all his babies, he needs a minute to collect himself and to bond with the brand new one. Craig’s mom is watching the kids at the moment anyway, and they’re pretty thrilled to be at Grandma's, getting spoiled. So far, Mia has been good; not particularly fussy and very sleepy, but Craig knows this probably won’t last. Most newborns take a little while to really figure out that they’re out and when she does, Craig is sure she’ll put those lungs straight to work. 

 

Craig hums happily, watching Tweek holding Mia who is all wrapped up in a blanket burrito. Craig can just see her little nose when Tweek stands at a certain angle. It’s partially the buzz from the painkillers and also the sunlight streaming in, but Tweek looks angelic. Perfect. 

 

“You know," Tweek says, sounding amused, “she’s our only baby born  _ in  _ wedlock.”

 

Craig laughs softly, he hadn’t thought about it this way. It’s true though, even if they had only gotten married because of the push from the other kids. 

 

“She’ll be the only, because she’s the last," Craig replies, smiling. 

 

“I give you six months, you’ll be asking for another." Tweek says with a grin. “I’m still saying no, for the record.”

 

“No," Craig groggily says. “No more this time. We’re complete.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
